


审判日

by wygzzgeds



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wygzzgeds/pseuds/wygzzgeds
Summary: 那把枪有六发子弹，而我只有一颗挡枪的心脏。
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 4





	审判日

**Author's Note:**

> OOC小短篇。

“五十多年前，他是这样对我说的。”

-

你在恐怖期间做了什么？

我爱过一个人。

你爱的人是谁？

是一个胸口别着洛林十字的军人，他叫安灼拉。

你的胸口别着什么？

我的胸口别着黄色的六角星。

谁让你别上六角星的？

管理斯图道夫集中营的人。

你在集中营做了什么？

我给汉斯和彼得斟上美酒，我把雅各布和约瑟夫送进毒气室。

酒是什么颜色的？

安灼拉血的颜色。

安灼拉为什么会流血？

因为德国人拷问他。血苍白了他的脸，但不能冷却他的目光。

你流过血吗？

太多次！但我只流过一次泪。

什么时候？

我把逃走的船票给安灼拉时，他要我一起走。

你为什么不一起走？

他遍身血污，灵魂却是干净的；我衣冠整洁，双手却沾满了血。

为什么你现在也遍身血污了？

因为我沐浴了死的荣光。

死神用什么给你洗礼？

一颗子弹，和安灼拉胸口的那颗从同一支枪膛里射出来。

德国人的子弹怎么会射中法国人的叛徒？

安灼拉逃走时我给他挡了一枪。

你是为了救安灼拉的命吗？

那把枪有六发子弹，而我只有一颗挡枪的心脏。

那么你为什么挡枪？

比起苟活，我宁愿死前一瞬和曙光并肩。

你知道你死后会去哪里吗？

和其他刽子手一样，去地狱。

也许，我不知道。

怎么会！您难道不是审判我的天使吗？您不必对我这样的人怜悯。

“你已经审判了作为刽子手的自己。现在你已经重生。既无罪恶，也无荣耀。”天使说，“唯有自由。我无权审判一个自由的人。因此，我要遣你回到人间。”

这个伤痕累累、形销骨立的男人在惊愕中后退了一步。他的嘴唇颤抖着，但并非因为喜悦，而是因为痛苦。”那么安灼拉呢？“他问，“他已经在天堂了吗？我是否要回到一个火炬永远熄灭了的人间？”

“他在天堂之中，但人间的火炬并未熄灭。人类依旧在斗争。”天使回答，“而你将加入他们。”

“我审判了自己，您放我回了人间。”格朗泰尔沙哑地说，“但是是安灼拉救赎了我。他为什么救赎的是我啊！”

-

“你知道答案。”安灼拉说。

“是的。”穿军装的老人回答。他闭上眼睛，年轻的灵魂从他身体里站起，和安灼拉一同离开。他留下的躯体逐渐冰凉，只有胸口的弹孔还滚烫如血，并且将永远滚烫下去。


End file.
